Such a gear is known from DE 690 10 472 T2. This gear essentially consists of an input shaft and an output shaft, which are arranged coaxially to each other, a double planetary gear which is arranged concentrically with the output shaft, and five shift elements in the form of three clutches and two brakes, whose alternative actuation, which occurs always in pairs, determines the various speed transmissions between the input shaft and the output shaft.
The known gear consists of two output paths whereby a first element of the double planetary gear is connected to the first output paths by means of a first clutch, a second element of the double planetary gear has a fixed connection with the output shaft, a third element is connected to the second output path by means of a third clutch and is locked by a first brake, and a fourth element of the double planetary gear is connected to the first output path by means of a second clutch and is reduced by a second brake, so that the alternative shifting, which always occurs in pairs between the shifting element is guaranteed in such a way that six forward speeds are created. Thereby, a first speed is shifted by means of the first clutch and the first brake, a second speed by means of the first clutch and the second brake, a third speed by the first and second clutches, a fourth speed by means of the first and third clutches, a fifth speed by means of the second and third clutches, and a sixth speed by means of the third clutch and the second brake. Finally, the reverse gear is shifted by means of the second clutch and the first brake.
The invention is based on the task of creating a multi-stage reduction gear which can shift to eight forward speeds and provides a favorable speed grading as well as, at the same time, a large spread of gear ratios.